


Psychotic Potato Dwarf

by UnluckiestFridays



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species."[Let's roll with that]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with the Thirteenth Doctor because, like the Eleventh Doctor, I think it'll be funny to see such a happy-go-lucky, non-judgmental character get stressed and start insulting other species.

Sirens blared in the background, lights flashing red and casting the room in red lights.

The Doctor rushed from monitor to monitor, panic stricken as she typed hastily on the keyboards. Green, short men in white coats hovered in the room, looking nervous and unsure. The Doctor’s friends watched as she worked her magic. Well, they hoped that's what she was doing, but the way things were looking, they weren't sure she knew what she was doing anymore. 

"Um, ma'am," spoke up one of the green men, his gloved hand lifting, "y-you need to inpu-"

"Shh!" The Doctor hushed, whirling around. "If I want the opinion of some miniature cacti wearing loafers, then I'll ask. Alright? Capiche? Good."

The man's mouth opened and closed a few times in bewilderment before he closed it and stepped back, an unhappy frown on his face. In the background, the fam shared raised eyebrows and bemused looks. 

The Doctor groaned when the monitor she was at didn't give her the result she wanted then she picked up the keyboard and whacked it against her head in frustration.

The monitor started beeping and the Doctor removed the keyboard from her head and looked at the screen in worry. 

"Oops."

"What have you done this time?" Graham sighed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, the ship is exploding and I'm on the opposite side of the ship to where I should," the Doctor mutters to himself, fiddling with wires in a wall panel, "I have less than five minutes to get over there and save everybody."

A metal beam creaks and groans as it falls down, effectively blocking the path he needs to take.

"I can do this," Eleven says, eyeing the beam in his way, "I've been in worse situations and come out on top. Not always unscathed, but always on top. Right."

Tucking the wiring back into the wall and replacing the panel, the Doctor heads over to the beam and crouches down where he can see a small gap, only just big enough for him to squeeze through. 

As he squeezes through, his tweed jacket gets caught and when he pulls it, it tears. Closing his eyes in annoyance, the Doctor takes a deep breath and continues squeezing through.

"Need help, sir?" An annoyingly high voice asks.

"Ah!" The Doctor jumps, hitting his head on the beam above him. "Ow! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, sir," his 'savior' apologises and crouches down in front of the Doctor to reveal a stocky, red man with spikes all over his face. "Need help?"

"No, I don't," the Doctor grumbles, simply angry at being caught off guard, "now run along back to play with other Teletubbies and I'll let you know when I want my custard, all right?"

"Fine, but there's no need to be rude, sir," the man rolls his eyes and stalks off in the direction the Doctor needs to go as soon as he's free, muttering all the way about Teletubbies.

"Ugh," the Doctor groans, trying to squeeze his shoulders past a bit of metal without slicing his shoulder open.

"Hey, wait! Come back! I was just joking!" He calls out to the man who he had insulted. "I promise! You don't actually look like a Teletubby. I mean, you do a bit, but that's not the point! I'm stuck, help me!" 


End file.
